Wedding Ceremony of Happiness!
by Kasai to Kasumi
Summary: It's Miroku and Sango's big day! But who would have thought that so many people would try to ruin it for them? Oneshot sequel to Heartplace but can stand alone.


Kekkonshiki no Shiawase  
Wedding Ceremony of Happiness

(At least that's what I _think _it means. I'm pretty sure though...since 'kekkonshiki' means wedding ceremony and 'shiawase' means happiness. I don't know how to connect words though so... oh well. I don't trust the translator I used either.)

**Sequel to Heartplace **_(but can stand alone.)_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** The events in this story are gonna be a bit misplaced cuz I don't know what I'm talking about with this whole Buddhist wedding thing. I did some research, but the rest is just from what goes on at weddings I've been to. So in other words, it's not factual. Just a bit of it is.

Due to the nature of this story, pretend that Naraku is dead. Thank you.

**Warning:** Silliness ensues.

O

O

The breezy field was filled with absolute silence. Not a single hushed voice was heard, not even the twigs were scrapping along the ground. It was the perfect picture of serene beauty.

…

"HICCUP!"

…

Say goodbye to that picture.

Sango sighed. Of all days, Mushin had to be drunk on her wedding day. Talk about bad luck! So far the elderly monk had appeared sober, but that hiccup told it all.

A muffled thump could be heard, followed by an "ouch" and a "That hurt! You ungrateful little—"

"Mushin-sama! Can we please continue the ceremony? _Please?_" Miroku whispered with frustration.

In the front row of the crowd sat Kagome, a placid smile fixed onto her face, though there was a slight twitch that seemed to trouble her every so often. Inuyasha sat beside her, with his usual stance of folded arms and a turned up nose. Shippou was situated on the other side of Kagome, wide-eyed due to the strange noise that the old monk had just emitted.

"Right, right," Mushin grumbled. "I'm going to…um…join these two in marriage today…with _this_!" He dramatically held up a rosary for all to see, before placing it around Miroku and Sango's joined hands.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Sango murmured to Miroku. Miroku smiled sheepishly at her. She had been right all along; Kaede would have performed the marriage ceremony flawlessly compared to Mushin, the old drunkard.

…

"I wish you would stop smiling like that, it's making me nervous," Inuyasha growled to Kagome, who was still grinning from ear to ear.

"Shut up, I'm just happy that everything is running smoothly today," She muttered out of the corner of her lips.

Inuyasha stared at her in astonishment. "Smoothly? What world are you on? What makes you think everything is running smoothly? Have you not been paying attention? That old geezer has no idea what the hell he's doing!" He scoffed.

Kagome turned her head with a crick to grin at Inuyasha as well. "You'll be quiet and you'll like it," she ordered, still smiling eerily.

"…Ulp."

…

Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango were becoming increasingly nervous, as Mushin had started snoring.

"Don't tell me he's…asleep? He's still standing up!" Sango cried out with exasperation.

Another thud was heard and followed by another "ouch". Mushin's shins were bound to be black and blue after this wedding was over due to Miroku kicking him so many times. Sango rested her forehead on Miroku's chest, wishing everything would end shortly. He held her tenderly, as if trying to assure her that they would indeed be married at the end of this disastrous ordeal.

"What? Did I miss something?" Mushin said dully. He glanced at Miroku and Sango before declaring, "Miroku! Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?" Sango exhaled into Miroku's clothed chest, trying to prevent herself from screaming at the drunken monk.

A few people from the crowd took their leave.

"Anyway, does anyone here object to this marriage?" Mushin questioned, gesturing to the few lingering people. Kagome dropped her head into her hands.

_He wasn't supposed to say that._ Kagome thought quickly. _We told him not to!_

"I do!" Came a small voice from the back. The guests turned to see a young village girl stand up with her hand raised.

Kagome stared at the girl as she walked briskly up to the couple and the old monk. It was none other than Koharu.

_And that's why he was supposed to keep his mouth shut._ Kagome thought bitterly.

But following suit was Shima, the girl who had lied about her relationship with Miroku. She picked up her pace and shouted to the pair up ahead, "I changed my mind! I want him back!"

"I don't think so," Koharu said. "He already promised me that I could have his children."

Miroku stared blankly at the two bickering women standing in front of them.

Meanwhile in the distance, a horse galloped in with a young lord seated on top of it.

"Not Kuranosuke too!" Sango exclaimed.

The horse came to a stop and snorted into Koharu's hair. Shima gazed at the drool now dripping from Koharu's head and cringed in disgust.

The young lord Kuranosuke hopped off this impolite horse and took Sango's hands from Miroku's grasp. He stared into her eyes lovingly and once again declared his undying love for her. However, Sango was busy humming a song she had heard Kagome singing before, not quite listening to what Kuranosuke was telling her.

"…and that is why you should marry me!" He finished.

"Sorry, what?" Sango said nonchalantly.

"I proposed to you first!" He replied.

"But I didn't accept, did I?" Sango said coolly. Kuranosuke dropped her hands in shock, and looked absolutely miserable.

Sango meandered back to where Miroku was standing, clearly disappointed that their big day had gone to pieces. Miroku was just shocked that so many people had not wanted them to be married.

Another villager stepped up to confront Miroku and Sango. Sango peered at him, wondering what he wanted.

"I object," the man said simply.

"What?" Sango asked incredulously. "Who on earth are _you_!" The poor girl was fuming now.

The young man shrugged. "I just think you're hot," he said.

Sango stared at him in disbelief, mouth hanging open and everything. The man shrugged again and left.

Kagome thought it was high time for some interference. She stepped up to the small platform and pulled Mushin aside, asking him to continue the ceremony at any and all costs.

Mushin nodded, clearly wanting to get this done as soon as possible so he could bond with another sake bottle at home.

"Alright you two," He slurred. "Get over here and lets finish this, shall we?" He said.

Miroku and Sango hurried over to him without hesitation. Koharu, Shima and Kuranosuke had cleared out a minute ago, and everyone hoped the wedding would finally regain its footing.

"Repeat after me," Mushin said. Miroku knew what was coming and wasn't too happy to hear it.

"_I undertake the precept to abstain from killing,"_ Mushin said, waiting for them to repeat the vow. They did, but Sango knew how unlikely this would be. After all, she was born a killer.

_"I undertake the precept to abstain from taking that which is not given."_ Sango raised an eyebrow at Miroku.

"_I undertake the precept to abstain from sexual misconduct."_ Sango clearly saw Miroku's left eye twitch. She smiled triumphantly at him.

"_I undertake the precept to abstain from false speech."_ Miroku couldn't bear Sango's scrutinizing gaze any longer.

"_I undertake the precept to abstain from intoxicating drink and drugs."_ Miroku sighed, looking thoroughly disappointed. Sango couldn't imagine why, seeing as he had broken every single one of these vows hundreds of times before. It certainly didn't bother him then.

"What comes next?" Mushin asked himself.

Kagome snuck up behind him and whispered something into his ear. Mushin looked surprised but listened anyway. Every once in a while he would nod in agreement.

"Alright, you may now kiss your bride," he said to Miroku. Miroku gave him an odd look but turned to Sango, smiling joyfully at his new wife.

Their promise was sealed with a kiss and Miroku was now prepared to spend the rest of his life with her.

O

O

**A/N:** Ah mushy ending! Hahaha.And so ends Heartplace (for good) and the little sequel thing. Did you like it? I did! But my opinion doesn't count since I wrote it. Your opinion however, matters a lot!


End file.
